The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Corylus avellana, and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Anny's Purple Dream’. ‘Anny's Purple Dream’ is a new cultivar of perennial shrub for use as a landscape plant.
The new cultivar of Corylus, ‘Anny's Purple Dream’, was discovered by the inventor in July of 1999 in Zundert, The Netherlands as a naturally occurring whole plant mutation in the inventor's garden. The parent plants of ‘Anny's Purple Dream’ are unknown.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by grafting by the inventor in Zundert, The Netherlands in August 2001. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.